Clarity
by aracelymercerchandler
Summary: In a wizarding world where Severus Snape is hated and feared, is it possible he has found the one person for him in his lovely potions student, Aracely? Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


I pulled Severus Snape out of the cold, murky Black Lake, his lungs full of the ebony water. I laid him on the dock, on his back and began pushing the water from his lungs. I pressed on his chest repeatedly as I placed my mouth to his and gave a quick breath every two seconds. I forced the air into his dead lungs insistently until finally, he gasped very deeply into his lungs, turned onto his back again, and commenced coughing the remaining water from his lungs gratingly. I patted his back vigorously until he finished coughing the water from his lungs. "Sir, are you all right now?" I asked, fidgeting. Severus nodded and coughed, clearing his lungs. "Yes, Miss Branson. What happened?" "You must have fallen in. I was out for an early morning jog and saw you floating face down in the water. It's a miracle I wasn't too late. Your lungs were completely full of water! You were dead!" I burst into tears, shocking myself at my own intense emotion toward Severus. He sighed. "Don't cry, Miss Branson. Everything will be okay. I'm fine." I shook my head. "But you weren't fine! You weren't breathing!" Severus coughed again. "I'm perfectly fine. You saved my life. Thank you." I stood up, trembling. He stood up as well, coughing sharply from the sudden movement. Severus sighed loudly, filling his lungs amply. "Miss Branson, Clara...would you mind joining me this evening after dinner for drinks?" I nodded, still shaken up. "Yes, Professor Snape." He sighed again. "I believe, given the circumstances, you should call me Severus, Clara." Severus smiled at me, showing off his teeth. I smiled back as we walked towards Hogwarts. He coughed a few times while we were walking back. "I'm sure you still have water in your lungs, sir." I commented. Severus sighed. "I assure you I am fine." He coughed a couple more times, drawing out his lungs. He looked at me. "Clara, are you worried about me? Is that why you keep urging me about my lungs?" We were at the gates to Hogwarts now. There was a thorny silence until Severus broke the calm with a cracking sigh. "You will have to tell me sometime, Clara. You cannot hide your endearment from me forever." He sighed again, letting the air rush from his lungs. "I shall see you this evening." With one last look at me, he disappeared into the castle, his onyx robes brimming abaft him elegantly. I rolled my eyes and went inside. That evening at dinner, I noticed Severus staring at me from the High Table. He sighed dolefully and continued eating. A few minutes later, I glanced up to see Severus leaving the Great Hall. He was coughing violently as he passed my table. I got up instantly, following behind him. As soon as I reached the corridor I heard bitter coughing in the distance, moving toward the dungeons. I chased after the sound until I reached Severus's chambers. He was coughing quite deeply inside the room. I didn't even knock. I just barged in, concerned. Severus coughed critically, his lungs augmenting enormously, struggling to breathe. I patted his back diligently until he desisted coughing. "What happened, sir? Why were you coughing so violently?" I asked, distraught. Severus coughed, clearing his lungs. "I couldn't breathe." He sighed. "Why do you continually try to help me, Clara? Haven't I ever humiliated you in class or given you detention, something?" I flinched. "No. You've never mistreated me." Severus let out a voluminous sigh. "Would you like a cigar?" he asked, opening a black box of fine London cigars. "No, sir." I refused. He pulled out and brought it to his lips, striking a match and lighting it. Severus inhaled profoundly, filling his lungs completely with smoke. He coughed destructively for a moment, his lungs rebuffing the thick, inky smoke. Severus raised a fist to his lips, coughing and compassing out his lungs. "Are you okay?" I asked gingerly. He nodded, coughing a couple more times before sighing. Severus plopped down next to me on his green leather couch and lifted my chin to meet his tender eyes. "I suspect that you love me. You've been very gracious to me, Clara. I owe the very breath in my lungs to you. Thank you." He swooped down and claimed my lips, jerking me into a strong kiss and boosting effectively. As the kiss ended, he gasped, deepening his lungs entirely to the bottom. Severus erupted into an interval of potent, broad coughs spreading into his lungs. He gasped hysterically, attempting to capture more air in his starving lungs. I soothed his back muscles as he coughed, attempting to breathe. "Severus, you must calm down. Take a deep breath." Severus took a deep breath, and sighed it out of his lungs thoroughly. "You're right, Severus. I love you very much." I confessed. He coughed for a moment before looking at me and sighing. "I love you, Clara. I would be at the bottom of the Black Lake right now, my lungs suffused with that awful charcoal water, had you not saved my life. Thank you, again." Severus sighed and went to pour two glasses of wine. He handed me one when he finished. I lit another cigar for him as he puffed on it, inhaling the smoke into his lungs once again. He blasted into a massive coughing fit, his lungs exhausting the smoke redundantly. Severus sighed and respired the cigar contents into his protesting lungs yet again. He coughed a few times, not as intensely, and sighed, looking at me. "Stay with me, Clara. I need you identically with the air embedded in my lungs." He coughed, clearing his lungs deeply. I smiled as he grabbed my hand, leading me to his bedroom. I hesitated. "Why do you smoke when you know your lungs can't hold it in?" Severus sighed. "I enjoy it." We got in his bed and he rammed his large cock into me repeatedly. He suddenly disrupted into a huge coughing tantrum, the air accumulating into his lungs sternly. I watched him in concern as he coughed. I began brushing his back until the relentless coughing eased and died eventually. "I love you, Severus." I soothed, caressing his back muscles, which had stopped convulsing finally. Severus sighed, and buried his cock deep inside my walls. I screamed out in lust until we both climaxed, breathing hard. Severus coughed, clearing his lungs and kissed me. "I love you, Clara."


End file.
